Come Again?
by oopsiepoopsies
Summary: Bella, a once broke college student, has managed to dig herself out of college debt and into a whole new level of complicated. With crime lords, prostitution, and more; Bella's gonna have a rough time. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, gals, and pals! I've been working on this chapter from the moment I finished the intro. So, please read and review!

* * *

Bella shivered. Her teeth cracked against one another as the cold set in. She was dressed skimpily; a scarlet sequin dress that had seen better days, but did not detract from her slender form and youthful beauty.

"Marie, baby" An older man slurred, his eyes raking across her body "I'll show you a good time, remember Thursday? I'll take good care of ya."

'Marie' teasingly smiled at him and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "Sorry Harry, you know I can't play favorites" She lightly laughed "I gotta follow the boss lady's orders!"

Harry laughed good naturedly "Alright Marie, but come back for me later," The visibly tipsy man leaned towards her, as if he was going to share a secret "I'll pay extra."

Marie jokingly gasped "Sure thing, Harry!" She blew a kiss at the men gathered in front of The Reserve*. Marie sashayed down the sidewalk, her sweet face twisting morbidly as she snarled under her breath.

"Fucking bastards," Her brow furrowed "Hitting on women young enough to be their granddaughters" She paused briefly in her small tantrum, smiling at the young men who wolf whistled as she continued past them.

"Pedophilic lechers." Her nose wrinkled in disgust. 'Marie' stopped in front of a plain brick building. She knocked lightly on the screen door.

"What creature walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?" A raspy voice echoed through the entryway.

"Angela!" The prostitute laughed. "Let me in before I freeze to death!"

"Bella baby!" Angela's mocking anguished cry was quieter as she unlocked the door, "How could you be so cold?"

Bella rolled her eyes as the door finally opened, revealing a tall and willowy woman with an olive complexion and choppy brown hair. "You've returned to me at last!" Her smile was contagious, "I missed you!"

Bella smiled tenderly, "I missed you more." She lightly kissed Angela's cheek.

"How was your shift?" Angela ran her thumb across the furrows in Bella's brow.

"It wasn't too bad," Bella smiled slightly and leaned into Angela's touch, as she caressed her cheek. "I've had worse shifts."

Angela frowned. "You shouldn't have to do this," Bella opened her mouth to argue this point, but Angela shushed her. "Bella baby, you deserve the world. You shouldn't have to sell your body." Angela's hands moved to unclip the long blonde wig that Bella sported.

"Lauren called for you while you were out." Angela's murmur almost went unheard as she lightly ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

Bella sighed "Alright, alright." She shut and locked the front door firmly behind her. "What does she want now?"

"Hopefully nothing bad," Angela leaned into Bella slightly, lowering her voice. "But she sounded serious when she requested you."

Bella grimaced and opened her mouth to speak, but Angela cut her off. Talking fast.

"I don't want you to go," Angela tilted Bella's face towards her own, her dark eyes boring into Bella's chocolate gaze. "We should just go now. We have all of the money and all of the supplies. I don't trust her."

"I know Ange, but I have to. We're gonna be alright. Let's just stick to the plan and head out tomorrow after our shifts. Do you trust me?"

Bella closed her eyes as Angela kissed her forehead. "Of course, it's not you that I don't trust."

Bella grinned brightly. "Everything's gonna go according to plan don't worry." Angela smiled down at Bella, her heart full and aching with love.

The tall escort sighed regretfully. "Why do you think you were called?"

"Well, we can only hope for the best," Bella lowered her voice, scanning the room for any eavesdroppers. "Hopefully it's just a request from a wealthier client."

Angela laughed sarcastically "With your luck, I'd be amazed if that's the reason you were requested."

The petite brunette snorted, rather adorably, as she rolled her eyes and mussed up her dark, wavy hair. "Are you telling me that no rich sugar daddies would want a piece of this?"

The tall woman looked her up and down, smirking seductively "Well, they all do, but I'm the lucky one you come back to." Angela threaded her hand through Bella's thick, dark locks and yanked her head back.

Bella giggled sweetly, as she closed her eyes trustingly and gave into the pleasure. Angela was the only person she trusted enough to give herself to.

Angela laid small kisses along Bella's jaw, and whispered, "Aren't I the lucky one?" Her tall form completely enveloped the smaller woman's slender frame. Bella sighed and shuddered against Angela, as she was pinned to the wall, helpless to do anything but feel.

Angela paused her untamed attack on Bella's ability to stand without support, and looked at her. "Bella," Angela's voice turned slightly huskier, "Who's are you?"

Bella looked at her with dark, doe-like eyes. "Yours." Angela's eyes narrowed.

"Who's?" She hissed, as she pulled Bella's head back more and harshly bit and sucked on Bella's already tender neck.

She sighed in pleasure. "I'm yours Angela." She whimpered as Angela pulled away, pressing one final kiss to her now large and obnoxious hickey.

"That's right," Angela smirked at the way Bella clung to her for support. "I love you, with my whole heart. Now head up to Lauren's office or she'll have both our heads."

Bella nodded, regaining feeling in her legs. "I love you too," She quietly whispered as she smiled up at Angela. "So much."

Angela's dark eyes softened, "I love you more, Bella baby. Now head on up, I'll be waiting for you in your room."

"Alright, I miss you already," Bella pressed a soft kiss to Angela's mouth and turned towards the elevator. "I'll be back soon. ."

Angela stared at the petite brunette's back as she entered the elevator, and smashed down the waves of jealousy that formed when she thought about Lauren's hungry gaze raking over Bella.

Angela took a deep breath and turned to double check that the doors were locked. They were. She turned back to watch the light move from button to button, showing Bella's path to Lauren Malloy's office.

As it clicked onto the sixth floor, Angela relaxed marginally and began to walk into the adjoining hall that led to Bella's room. And all went dark.

* * *

Bella stood in the elevator, face blank as she pulled out a small compact mirror and dabbed a small amount of blush onto her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to remove the tangles that Angela's tight grip had left.

But, she was unsuccessful so she settled for covering the hickey with her hair and a small amount of concealer. She resumed her previous stance as she finished putting her makeup away, staring straight forward as she ignored the blinking red light that signifies the presence of a camera.

A camera that directly connects to Lauren Malloy's personal computer. Bella fought to keep her face neutral as she thought about the handsy woman who lusted after her; and was essentially putty in her hands.

Lauren, was by no means ugly. She was tall and voluptuous, with piercing blue eyes and silky platinum blonde hair. But she, like many others, had an unhealthy obsession with Bella. She claimed that she paid Bella so much attention because she was her top escort. However, everyone knew that the reasoning was complete bullshit

The elevator lightly dinged, signaling to the petite woman that she had arrived at her unfortunate destination.

Bella exited the elevator smoothly, and walked down the short hallway, and stopped in front of an elaborate door.

The door had a plaque mounted on the wall next to it, emblazoned with the elegant script that read Lauren G. Malloy.

Bella took a deep breath and braced herself before knocking briskly three times.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Come in." Lauren's low seductive voice was muffled by the door, but it still caused Bella to grimace.

The young woman drew herself up, and regained a neutral and uncaring expression before opening the door.

* * *

*The Reserve : A bar and grill founded by The Pathfinders, that is neutral ground and is frequented by many of the gangs of Vancouver and Seattle (Harry Clearwater is a founding member of the gang 'The Pathfinders')


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, gals, and pals! Please read and review!

* * *

The door clicked as Bella turned the knob and pushed it open. The overwhelming smell of gardenia and honeysuckle hit her nose, causing her eyes to water. She missed Angela's muted citrus scent already.

"Bella," Lauren smiled snidely. "Come in, and take a seat." She was seated at her spotless cedar desk. Everything arranged carefully and spaced evenly.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Thank you Lauren." She was tense, her eyes flickering to the large bodyguards stationed around the room.

At the exits.

Bella looked closely at the man next to the window. Making eye contact with Jake, a familiar face. He winked at her and the corner of her lips twitched upwards.

"You are probably wondering why I have called you in here," Lauren spoke carefully, her eyes glimmering with hidden amusement. As if she knew something Bella didn't.

"Yes," Bella raised a thin brow in curiosity. "Please do tell." Her patience was wearing thin, she wanted to return to Angela as quickly as possible.

Lauren's plastic smile slid off of her face, to be quickly replaced with a snarl. "You were my top escort," She slammed several papers on the desk. "What the fuck happened?"

Bella gave little reaction to the outburst, her eyes only widening slightly. She grabbed a couple of the papers and began skimming through them.

"I said!" Lauren was out of her seat, slamming her hands on the table. "What the fuck happened?!"

Bella continued to skim through her papers as she began to speak, "My numbers haven't differed from their usual upward trend," She shifted the files into Lauren's line of view. "Victoria's line of consumers has just boomed. There must be a sudden redhead kink or something."

Bella glared at Lauren who was tuning her explanations out in favor of staring at her breasts. "So,"

She slammed the stack of papers onto the desk, rudely breaking the blonde out of her lust-induced trance. "None of this is my fault, but if needed I can up the amount of clients I take per night."

Lauren smirked. "That wouldn't be a problem, but that's not the only thing I've noticed," Her blue eyes twinkled victoriously. "Your little friend's numbers," She spike languidly, like the cat who got the canary. "Have dropped rather drastically."

Bella grimaced, knowing that they were in deep shit. "Any bullshit explanations?" Lauren was smug. So smug. It was infuriating for Bella.

"I don't know why her numbers have been dropping," Bella bit out angrily. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I think I will," Lauren brushed her hair back from her face as she reached for the carefully placed microphone. She cleared her throat. "Angela, please report to my office at once, thank you."

Bella watched her warily. "What is the point of this?" Her eyes tracked the barely visible ticks that gave Lauren away. "What are you going to do?"

Lauren's smile nastily stretched across her face, marring her refined beauty. "What is necessary. You shouldn't have gotten involved with her Bella; she's bad news."

Bella was filled with regret. She should have left with Angela. "Don't do anything that you'll regret." Bella's shoulders and jaw were so tense; Bella looked as though she had been sculpted from marble.

"You'll be regretting your decisions." Lauren lightly taunted, pointing her finger at Jake and snapping her fingers.

Jake had lifted Bella out of her chair and was restraining her effortlessly. "Sorry Bells," His white teeth contrasted sharply against his dark skin. "Nothing personal."

"You're making it personal." Bella snapped, her body straining. She fought against his iron grip, pausing only when the click of the door was heard.

The door opened and a bound Angela was shoved in and two more men stepped in after her. They softly shut the door after them. Click.

Bella only had eyes and ears for Angela. Her eyes scanning her bruised and bloody body. Taking note of every single injury on her body. From her black eye, to her three broken fingers.

"Ugh, I told you to lightly rough her up! Not to turn her into a jelly-filled donut!" Lauren scoffed angrily.

Bella went still. "Why?"

"Because she's distracting you." Lauren looked Bella up and down lustily. "And this is your punishment for allowing yourself to be distracted."

A bodyguard handed Lauren a gun.

"Lauren, please don't hurt her," Bella was pleading, eyes wide and glassy. "I'll do anything! I'll double my clients per night, I'll do anything just please don't hurt her!"

"As much as I like to see you beg," Lauren caressed Bella's face with a singular, cold hand. "That wasn't good enough." And the gun went off, a bullet now embedded in Angela's leg. Angela jerked in pain, her mouth opening in a silent scream.

"No!" Bella shrieked, her struggle renewing tenfold. "Don't you fucking touch her, you fucking cunt!" Bella wrenched one arm free, and swiped at Lauren's eyes. But Jacob caught her by the forearm. And tucked it away safely.

"I think I liked it more when you were begging." Lauren frowned at Bella, and raised the gun again. Bang. The gun fired again, and embedded itself into Angela's shoulder. Angela's good eye opened, making eye contact with Bella.

'I love you' Angela mouthed, and smiled as the gun went off again.

Bella screamed.


End file.
